Captin Jack Sparrow, An Old Friend
by CHassa777
Summary: As Jack makees port to the wrong island, he opens himself to a whole world of Adventure, Romance and has to face his past...
1. Setting Sail

Setting off to see the oceans and solve the mysteries of the sea Captain Jack Sparrow felt a cold shiver of guilt fly through his body. It had been thirteen years at least since he left Angelica among the island of nothingness for impersonation and mutiny. But still the feelings he had for her hadn't changed. He wondered a lot about her on the Black Pearl in the past but never as much as before. Was what she said true, was she pregnant? Does she love him still? Or was it all made up?

Jack was eager to find out but didn't want to face his past more than what he had. They sailed near the island that she was mutinied upon, but Jack dared not anchor upon its shores.

"Cap'in Sir, we're aproachin' strong winds on the port side… are we to stop at the nearest port?" A member of the Black Pearls crew asked. Jack didn't answer at first he kept steering his beauty and thinking about Angelica.

"Sir, not being rude but we are needin' an answer," Said the crew member again.

Jack woke up from his daze shook his head.

"Aye, we will make Port at the island starboard to us with in the next hour, make haste at it!" Jack replied the man ran off to report his instructions to the crew. Soon after Gibb's walked up deck to Jack.

"Aye, Jack something's bothering you? What might be the matter Jack?" Asked Gibbs, taking a swig from his bottle of rum.

Jack started singing, thinking about his old friends he had left after killing Davy Jones.

"Why did I leaveElizabethon her lonesome? She could have made a dainty maid among the crew not to mention her sword fighting skills. And same with Barbossa after he finally understood that I retrieved the Black Pearl thrice, but he had to leave and settle down inTortugadidn't him Gibb's, yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me…" Jack said.

"Aye sir but Elizabeth is betrothed it wouldn't be right to sir, she saved you from the Royal Navy, but then she killed you once, but then again she helped save you also, Elizabeth was a tricky one to figure out, she could have turned on you, I hear she has a son now, Little James, presumably named after Commodore James Norrington after his death from her own husbands father," Gibb's rambled on. Jack had heard enough.

"Thank you Master Gibb's, take control of the wheel. If anybody needs me I will be in my cabin… thinking thoughts not of Angelica orElizabeth, or Will or the existence of my could be within range son, Jack Jr." Jack said backing away into his cabin shutting the door behind him.

"Something be wrong with Jack, when something is wrong with Jack, it's never to end well upon the rest in his company," Said Gibbs to himself as he steered towards an island on starboard side. Jack wasn't specific of which island as there where two, one where Angelica once was mutinied and the one Jack had pointed to. Gibbs steered to the island.

"Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me, we pillage, we plunder, we filch, we sack, drink up me hearties yo ho, what a song, I love that song, if I'm ever to come across Jack Jr. I shall teach it to him and he shall be among a pirate," Jack sat back in his chair and fell asleep.


	2. Jadine SparrowTeach

"Cap'in, CAP'IN! We've made port and someone's asking for you… We don't know who, she believes she's an old friend?" A crew member said as Jack walked out the cabin.

"An old friend eh? I hate old friends I nearly always almost get killed by them," Jack said leaving the ship.

"She said you'd never met, only you'd know her," The pirate said as Jack trailed in front of him.

"And where be the old friend I am to acquaint myself with? Savvy?" Jack, Shouted dodging pirates running about the sands.

"I believe that's me… alright there Jack, long time no speaks eh?" a dark figure immerged from the dark of the night. It was a young girl around thirteen looking, she had dark brown curly hair and brown eyes like Jacks, she wore a three point hat and a long brown coat with Black buckled boots and a faded silvery coloured bandana.

"Sorry, but who are you to be young lady?" Jack said with a smirk on his face as if it where all one big joke.

"I'm Jadine, Jadine Sparrow-Teach… sound familiar at all, Savvy?" the girl said smirking back at Jack. She had no fear in her eyes as most children have when being faced at a mighty pirate such as himself. It hit Jack suddenly. The brown eyes, the attitude, the no fear, the clothes, the language, the hair... she was…

"Well, Well, Well, what have we here Jadine? A bunch of Black Pearl pirates? And oh look-ey here we even have the privilege of reacquainting ourselves with the notorious

Infamous pirate that is in fact your father Jadine…" Another figure immerged from behind Jack this time she had dark curly hair, green eyes, and wore a three point hat a white shirt with a brownish Black petticoat and dark brown boots. Jack swallowed his fear and said

"Well if it isn't my darling Angelica, and the girl that I suppose in actual fact my daughter? No wait! I don't have a daughter; I have a son or nothing. No wait I have nothing no son, no daughter, no children, I am I pirate not a father to some puny excuse of a Sparrow," Jack said looking down on his daughter. Jadine stood there not harmed, or offended by his words she didn't care, she had no fear of him or any other pirate that lay before her by this time. She was in fact angry at being called puny but proud that the man that she called her father called her a Sparrow, Jadine's fury built up inside of her.

"Puny? I am not puny, I am a Sparrow-Teach and I am the greatest young pirate that ceased to be, you therefore don't have authority to call me puny, or the authority to do anything on the island I call home," Jadine said stand foot to foot with Jack.

"Watch me love, in the next ten seconds I will have you tied you on my boat along with your mother and we will have everything this island has to offer, and there nothing you can do about it… Savvy?" Jack said backing away slightly and smirking at the young girl that lay before him.

"Really?" Jadine said. Suddenly she grabbed a sword from behind her and started to fight her father, he twisted and turned thinking he could trick her. But she didn't trip, or confuse herself as she was taught by the woman who was taught by her fighter. It then occurred to Jack of this and he stopped fighting dropped his sword on the sand and realised if he made a deal with his daughter to board his ship become a member of the Black Pearl and fight with him, he could soon find Elizabeth and bring her aboard the ship as a crew member.


	3. Voyage to Port Royal

If at this point anyone's thinking Jack loves Elizabeth your sadly mistaken, he has known her for a long time and knows of her situation. Raising a child on her own, seeing her spouse only once every ten years and reminiscing the exciting life she a had aboard the Black Pearl he therefore wants to offer her, the life she once had back, with her son James and herself, they could then go in search of Will the man Jack could call a friend that has a ship mightier than the Black Pearl.

After a few hours of negotiation Jadine and Angelica agreed to board the ship. They where forced to work day and night, but being half Jack and half Blackbeard, Jadine refused and told she couldn't be touched if the was under the protection of a deal with the captain and neither could her mother.

Months passed by and in those months Jadine lost her mother, not to death but when they stopped inTortugashe met a man a rich man fell in love and left. Jadine refused to leave her father, Jadine though being a Sparrow and Sparrows aren't those to keep there word was in fact a woman to her word and left her mother to live a life she wished she'd had for thirteen years. Jadine lived the life she had wanted for thirteen years. A life on the sea, on the Black Pearl where dull and boring weren't ever in the job, she had a life with her noble father. But her father wasn't under the same terms as his daughter was, after Angelica left he has became more and more in search of a woman of whom he can care for and she who can care for him, this was Elizabeth but still he did not love her but he needed company a friend in the situation he was now under one no other pirate are. Jack didn't care for his daughter but pretended to. Though he was fascinated by the stories she told him at night in his cabin, she made them up apart from the one of her fifth birthday.

When she turned five her mother gave her the bullet from the pistol she was given from Jack. Jadine couldn't do any harm with the bullet alone, she needed the pistol to do some damage, and that was what Angelica thought…

Jadine admired her father she learnt about his past from her mother but not everything not Davy Jones, Not the Curse, Not the locker and not the fact he still loved her mother.

"Port Royal! Father! We have reachedPort Royal! Can we go ashore? Please!" Jadine ran up deck to her father who was looking upon the island that was laid before him. He looked at Jadine; she had a smile on her face and a glisten in her eye, the glisten that Jack lost years and years before hand. It was then he realised his daughter and him weren't so different. He hoped now that his daughter wouldn't ever loose that glisten or her wittiness and charm that he has been blessed on having for the months gone by.

"Yes, Crew! We are to board no raids, no robberies, no harm to any civilians; no attention is to be drawn to any of us… Do I make myself clear?" Jack shouted.

"Aye, Crystal Sir," Crew members shouted back.

Once on land civilians didn't realise who the pirates where.

"Come Jadine, we will look at Elizabeth's old house first then the Blacksmiths where Will once worked," Jack said grabbing his daughters hand and pulling her through crowds of people.


	4. Elizabeth and James Turner

_Ding, Ding, Ding!_

"What are you going to say? If she's here of course... What if she doesn't live inPort Royalanymore?" Jadine asked, Jack didn't reply just waited for the door to open.

"Jack? Captain Jack Sparrow? Oh my gosh, it's you! It's really you!" Elizabeth said at the door. A boy stood behindElizabethsuspiciously looking at Jadine. Once Jadine noticed him she couldn't look away, she was drawn to his deep blue eyes curly brown hair and smile that could stop even the blood thirstiest of pirates for a good few seconds.

"Liz, yes it I the Jack Sparrow, I am here on an errand, This is my Daughter Jadine Sparrow-Teach and this young lad must be James Tuner?" Jack said noticing James standing behindElizabeth.

"Yes James darling come forward, this is Jack the man who saved your father, and this is his daughter Jadine,"Elizabethsaid pushing James forward.

"Jack, good to meet you... and Jadine what a beautiful name for a girl of such confidence and wit. But I must ask why are you here and of all night this one?" James asked suspiciously, Jadine scowled at James.

"What do you mean, Father what do they mean?" Jadine asked confused, Jack was too.

"Come in and we'll explain, please don't tell me you've forgot Jack?"Elizabethsaid shutting the door behind her friend.

Jack sat down on a wooden chair, whilstElizabethsat in her arm chair, Jadine stood in the middle of the room daring sit down near James, she looked at James and thought to much of him, to realise he wasn't a posh English lad, he was a pirate at blood whose father he hasn't seen in nine years.

"So Liz, What have I forgot?" Jack asked leaning back on the chair.

"Tomorrow is the day that Will can come ashore, I know why you're here Jack, you're here to get me to come back on the Black pearl and serve you along with James because your lonely, well… I will come but in two days and James will too, there's nothing for us here not anymore,"Elizabethexplained, James was staring at Jadine. Jadine to into the conversation didn't notice until Jack stood up to followElizabethinto the kitchen for food. Once they had left the room Jadine and James where alone.


	5. A Budding Romance

"James is it? Well yes James savvy, in two days you're aboard the Black Pearl and that staring won't be treated well I will warn you," Jadine said her wit getting the better if her.

"Sorry, it's just you don't seem the type to be pirate. I may seem to forward saying so but I must speak my mind… how old are you?" James asked. Jadine stood in the position she had been for the last hour and stared at James.

"Thirteen… why, how old might you be then… Savvy?" She said now scowling at the boy stood in front of her.

"How are you a pirate at thirteen, I'm seventeen and I'm not close to pirate and I board the most feared ship in theCaribbeanin two days," James said sitting down.

"Well I was raised on a mutinied island up till four months ago when I met Jack, my mother left a month ago to marry a rich man who got lost travelling, and now I'm meeting my fathers companions from years before I was born, and so what you're a pirate in blood, your grandfather is Bootstrap Bill, you should have known that, well not as good a pirate as mine was dearest Blackbeard willing to kill his daughter to save himself, didn't work to well for him, Father tricked him by telling the truth to tell a lie but you should at least know how to handle a sword, if you didn't become a pirate you'd become a soldier of the kings Navy," Jadine said with so much confidence she scared herself.

"You'd think? No I was going to travel the world meet new people see new places, I can handle a sword easy, I was taught by father on his last visit and then again by mother through out the years, I've learnt from the best of the best," James said with too much pride and confidence for Jadine's likings.

"Not the Best of the Best, I was taught from my mother when I turned nine and she was taught by her father and my own father, Captain Jack Sparrow and Captain Blackbeard, the two most feared pirates on this side of the universe, along with the pirate lords of whom you'll meet soon Savvy, so don't go playing smart with me because I was raised playing that game, and you know what?" Jadine said, by this time her and James where at kissing point they where that close together.

"I never loose," she said with such poise and dignity no man could have not fell for her there and then. James shut his eyes and lent forwards, she did too.

"Jadine!" Jack shouted reappearing with three glasses in his hands. Jadine moved away from James and looked at her father.


	6. Almost Mother Daughter Love

"Yes? What was it you wanted father?" Jadine asked with little patience for a reply.

"Nothing, we are staying here tonight the crew have been informed and are staying in the cabins aboard thePearl,Elizabethwill take you to your room now, Go to sleep once your there savvy? Big day tomorrow you're to meet Will," Jack said gulping down one of the glasses contains. Jadine nodded and followedElizabethup the grand stair case and down a hall.

"So Jadine, your father tells me that you're the best sword fighter on thePearlhe's seen since Will? Is that true?"Elizabethsaid while walking up the stairs.

"He said that? He's never said anything good about me, not from what I've heard anyway, I don't think I am, he is, then Uncle Gibb's then maybe me?" Jadine said looking at the pictures hanging from the walls, "Your house is very beautiful, I always dreamed of living in a house like this, I never did, the Pearl and big tree houses in palm tree's have been the only things I lived in," Elizabeth turned around and stared at Jadine in astonishment.

"Well what else have you never done? Anything at all and I promise while you're in Port Royal we're to do it, Anything,"Elizabethsaid turning onto another stair case.

"I've never had a proper dinner, or slept in a comfy bed, or had clothes that weren't brown or used before I had them, or bathed in clean water, or well its sounds silly, but I've never just been a girl or had a mother, she always worked on the island making extensions to our tree house and making signals to nearby ships, none ever came close, I was always neglected by her, she didn't want me around, I heard her once say she didn't want anyone who looked or acted like Jack near her after what happened at the 'Fountain Of Youth'," Jadine said, with a tear in her eye but acted as if she wasn't bothered by the situation she was at her with horror on her face. Who could be put through so much pain and neglect and be fine with it? How could Jack not have gone searching for her daughter?

"Well we're going to be busy tomorrow, come with me, we'll find you some of the clothes I bought year ago in case James was a girl, I kept them in case they where ever needed, and your bed will be comfy and breakfast will be grand and you can have a day long bath if you wish to, anything and on the ship I shall pack anything of value to me and we shall have a mother daughter..Holiday! If you will, I know I'm not your mother but I could be close to one if you like? I'm only ever going to have one son and no daughters; it would be nice to have an almost daughter? What do you think?"Elizabethasked looking back at Jadine who was crying tears rolling down her face,Elizabethhugged Jadine. Jadine could only say two words, Thank you.


	7. A Dream Come True

"Wake up, Jadine, its morning, and you have a hot bath and breakfast waiting for you!" Jack shouted up the hall to Jadine. Jadine opened her eyes to find her room filled with the rays of the sun as it rose. Jadine was use to getting up as early as she had to. But wasn't use to having a warm, comfy bed to sleep in or a hot bath waiting for her followed by a big, big breakfast. Jadine leapt out of bed put on the dressing robe she was left and went to her hot bath.

"What do these doNancy?" Jadine asked, putting her hand over a metal hook by the looked over and laughed.

"Oh you pirates own all the treasure of the valley but own no baths? Sweet heart they make the water hot or cold depending on which you twist, they're called Taps," Nancy laughed, Jadine didn't care she was enjoying the company of someone clean, and female and loved having a steaming hot bath.

"Here's your dress Jadine. I picked it out myself, it has linings of golden thread in the bodice, we wont do the corset up it wont fit you anyway and also last time I wore a corset of that deign your father had to save me, I fell over the top of the cliff from no air. So we don't want that happening to you now do we, well go try it on then!"Elizabeth said bring a divine, golden, yellow and orange dress into Jadine's room after her bath.

"It's beautiful, are you sure I should wear this? It could rip or get dirty or…" Jadine was interrupted by Elizabeth's shaking head and a dress being shoved into her face. Jadine took it andNancyhelped her put it on.

"How does it look?" Jadine said coming from behind the screen,Elizabeth gasped in amazement, Jadine had transformed from a witty, pleasant thirteen year old pirate and replaced by a charming, beautiful thirteen year old young lady.

"You look beautiful, come on lets go show the other's it may be three in the morning but as soon as the tide comes in a bit Will, will arrive and I'm sure you want your breakfast. Jadine smiled and raced down the stair rails with Elizabethand into the dining room.

As the door opened Jack and James we're talking about the Pearl but once Jadine entered the room, Jack and James couldn't help but gaze on the beauty they could call there company for the day.

"Jadine… you look absolutely, completely and utterly vile, you're a pirate girl not a princess," Jack said a bit disappointed, Jadine laughed at her father but as she lifted the bottom of her dress, it showed Jadine was still wearing her black buckled boot's once Jack saw these he smiled and mumbled "Well that's better," Jadine just laughed and looked over at James, who once again was staring at Jadine. Jadine didn't care for his opinion she walked to the chair next to her father and sat in it, grabbed her fork and dug into her fried egg's, buttered toast, beans sausages and orange juice.

"Eat up you two, you'll need your strength, especially you James, your father only visits once every ten years, and he loves the sea remember?"Elizabeth said, immediately Jack and James delve into their food, within minutes they where all finished.


	8. The Green Flash

On the way down to the sandy shores of port Royal, Jack, Jadine, Elizabeth and James all sang the merry song that Elizabeth taught Jack when they had first met.

"Mother? What's that in the distance?" James pointed to the sun as it rose fully from the horizon.

"Look closely now Jadine; these don't come very often my dear." Jack said as he picked up his daughter, who had now changed into something a little more suitable for running about a sandy scene all day, and put her on his left shoulderElizabethpointed to the horizon.

Suddenly a green flash came from the sun and a great ship appeared.

"The green flash? Or the Ship? I've seen them both before, that flash comes nearly every night back on the island and then the ship appears, its Davy Jones shipping souls to the after life. The first one I ever saw was when I turned three, it woke me up and then I saw the ship sail past the island, a man onboard waved at me, I waved back, after that I saw him loads, he waves every time but never said a word, Father do you think it's the same man?" Jadine asked,Elizabethlooked up at Jadine surprised she'd seen the ship more times than she had, James because she'd probably seen his father more time than he had. Jack laughed.

"My girls learning, she already knows who Davy Jones is, but it's a shame he's dead isn't it?" Jack didn't seem merely shocked at the things Jadine knew, he seemed impressed and Jadine didn't seem to care about the fact she knew something they didn't know all that well.

"Well aren't we going to greet Will at the shore?" Jadine asked, suddenly everyone stared running to the shore to find Will waving in a small rowing boat.


	9. Reacquainted

'Jack! Jack Sparrow? Is that you? My old friend who saved me nearly twenty years ago?' Will shouted running through the waves to land. Jack laughed and ran to greet his old friend.

'The one and only eh savvy? Eurgh see you never got round to cutting of that vile moustache oh well, suppose I should leave you to greet the missus, and the son of course, cracking lad mate, now he.. He could be the eunuch you never where,' Jack said patting Will on the back as they walked over to the others.

'Very funny Jack, we will catch up later, but right now I am going to say hello to my beautiful wife Elizabeth!' Will replied as he liftedElizabethinto the air and she laughed hugging her husband.

'And my boy, you've grown son, too much… James!' Will pulled James to give him a hug; James smiled and looked up at his father.

'And who's this? Jack don't tell you kidnapped her,Elizabethdon't tell me I have another child? James you're not married at seventeen are you?' Will was a bit worried if one of his theories where true. But the others just laughed.

'No Will, this is my daughter Jadine Sparrow-Teach, I used to love her mother, you would have met her if she didn't meet some rich man in Tortuga and leave, I left her mother on an island you have sailed by every time you came back here, and waved at this girl every time,' Jack said putting his hand on Jadine's shoulder. Will looked at Jadine then a huge grin spread across his face.

'You're the girl from the island with the tree houses, the girl who when three waved at me and since then waved but never spoke? Jadine it's nice to _finally_ meet you,' Will looked at Jadine and then lifted her in the air as if she where his own she just laughed.

'Nice to meet you savvy, Jacks spoke well of ye these past few months, mother sends her regards as does Jack,' Jadine said, Will looked confused as did Elizabeth and James.

'Jack's there?' Will said puzzled. Jack and Jadine laughed.

'No silly, Jack… Jack the monkey, we would have brought him to shore but who knows what he would have done,' Jadine said giggling to much to hold in.

'Jack the Monkey? You still have that monkey? Why isn't it with Barbossa? Where is Barbossa? If the Pearls here he is too surely?' Will asked.


	10. Calypso

It took a while but after a few hours of story telling Will was finally caught up on what had occurred since his bidding goodbye, as was Elizabeth and James.

'So what has happened with you Will?' AskedElizabeth, who has always been fascinated by the stories, Will came back with.

'The same as they always are, I travel up and down the edge of the world caring for Pirates that died at sea. Though Jack and Liz? Do you remember Calypso? The goddess of the sea?' Will asked looking at his feet as they buried themselves in the sand. Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other, how could they forget her? She was the reason Davy Jones was a monster and she was the reason for the war that killed Will in the first place.

'Of course we remember her, why?'Elizabethsaid with a tone in her voice that didn't sound too pleasing.

'Jadine, James go take a walk what I'm to tell Jack and Elizabeth shouldn't be heard by you two… yet,' Will said looking up at the two children who where standing in front of him, there was a pause and then the two walked off into the shore of the water. Once out of earshot Will started talking about Calypso with Jack and Elizabeth listening intently.

'Do you know who Calypso is Jadine?' James said he sat on the beach watching the waves. Jadine sat next to him and lent back on her arms.

'Sort of, I've heard stories Uncle Gibb's told me, when telling storied of Father. She's the goddess of the sea bound to human form by the Pirate Lords she was in love with Davy Jones as he was with her, but when she failed to meet him on his one day on land he changed into a monster and told the Pirate Lords how to bind her to human form. When she was released instead of helping kill Davy Jones she disappeared and since then never heard of,' Jadine said staring at the horizon.

'Why did the Pirate Lords bind her to human form in the first place? Surely not because of her abandonment to Davy Jones?' James asked now sitting facing Jadine. Jadine laughed and sat facing James.

'No not because of that, but because all Pirates are likely to be Men, and they weren't happy that the ruler of the sea belonged to a woman, it didn't seem right to them, so with Davy Jones help she was bound to human form… she did some good though, she bought back Barbossa after he was killed by our fathers, and because of Barbossa being bought back from the dead it was soon after Barbossa killed my grandfather, but now once again the sea's belong to the true owner of them, a woman,' Jadine said, James looked down thinking taking in the information he was given.


	11. Jadine's Truth

'Sorry about yesterday, we didn't really start on a good note,' James said

'It's okay, I haven't had much practise at meeting new people, and any new people I've met have always been a threat to me or my mother,' Jadine replied.

James looked up at Jadine suddenly he realised what loneliness she'd been through since she was born, knowing nothing of the world knowing no-one but her mother and people that boarded the island she grew up on.

He felt guilt that he'd been raised in three different countries in seven different houses with such a big family and so much money, when somewhere in the world Jadine was being raised by an ignorant mother on a marooned island where she had to fight for food everyday, with no proper clothes, no house and no family. James took a breathe to say something but was disturbed when his father jumping on him.

'What where you talking about then?' Will asked.

'We'll tell if you do,' Jadine said looking up at Jack who was now standing behind her blocking the sun from her eyes.

'No chance… yet love,' Jack said staring ahead at nothing.


	12. Once Every Ten Years

'Will it's nearly mid-day,'Elizabethsaid looking at the sun which was almost directly above them.

The Sparrows and Turners walked along the beach talking, played in the sea splashing among the fishes, and as the sun set listened to the final few words of Will's stories.

'Will…'Elizabeth pointed to the horizon the sun had almost completely disappeared. Will stood up and walked towards the water.

'Good bye, Elizabeth... be safe with Jack. James... who knows eh lad? We could meet again while you're sailing, the water, pirate life… it's all an adventure. Jadine, your father as much as a mad man he may be, he's not stupid… listen to him, learn from him. And Jack my old friend if anything happens you know what to do as I will for me, take care of Elizabeth and James, I'll meet you here in ten years if I don't see you before then,' Said Will, as he hugged and kissed his family and friends. He then walked further into the water as the last rays of the sun went into the water.

With a green flash the ship and Will where gone for ten years. Jack hugging a crying Elizabeth and James, staring at the horizon where the flash had gone.

Jadine walked into the sea until the water was against her knees, she looked in the distance there was nothing.


	13. Packing Away The Memories

'Good mornin' James, sleep well?' Jadine walked into the bedroom that James had grew up in, James opened his eyes to a bright light glaring him in the eyes, the curtains had been drawn and the sun was shining in his eyes, in the corner of the room was Jadine packing up James clothes into several trunks. James got out of bed quickly got changed and helped Jadine.

'What will I need exactly at sea?' James asked looking around his room at all the clothes, old toys from his childhood and portraits of him and his mother.

'Just the essentials, Clothes, soap you can always use soap if you _have _to bath, blankets though I don't think you'd really use them but winter is bitter on the Black Pearl apparently, but the cabin your to stay in should be warm enough. There's not a lot more really, food? The food isn't always great and sometimes there isn't any. Maybe sneak on some bread, water, rice? If you own a sword grab it now any other weapons grab em there always gonna get used,' Jadine racked her brain for anything else she has saw or is needed on thePearl. James looked around his room once they had finished. It wasn't as if he'd never see him possessions again, they'd be returning to the house in a few years, they weren't going to rid of the house, Elizabeth grew up there she would dare sell it.

James and Jadine got to the harbour where Elizabeth and Jack were waiting for them with several of Elizabeth's bags. They put the bags, trunks and cases onto the small dingy and sailed to the Pearl. While on the way to the pearl they could hear yelling and music aboard the ship.


	14. The Return Of Pintel And Ragetti

Jack was confused on what was happening. But once on board he found out.

'Sir! Pintel and Ragetti! They're alive! They lived the war with ole' Blackbeard, they arrived last night,' Gibbs shouted as they climbed aboard, Jacks face lit up, as much as Jack may seem the type to be a hatred to history, but when an old shipmate isn't dead after being thought so he couldn't help but join in the celebration along with Elizabeth who had remembered the two pirates from years ago.

'Pintel, Ragetti! Your alive, we thought you'd died! How did you find us, how did you get away?' Jack shouted approaching the two pirates, they turned around Ragetti ran up to Jack giving him a firm handshake. Pintel who'd noticedElizabethran to her and hugged her willingly she returned the hug.

'Sea-turtles mate,' they replied together.

'Hello poppet, heard you had a son now, named James, after Commodore James Norrington eh? Shame he died, he was good man helped you escape Davy Jones didn't he?' Ragetti said,Elizabethnodded now with one hand on James and Jadine's shoulders each.

'Who's the girl, she ain't a hostage is she Jack?' Pintel said looking at Jadine with a frown on his face; he then turned to Jack who was now smiling. It wasn't the first time Jack had been asked something along the lines of that about Jadeine.

'No, no Jadine is my daughter; she turned up five months ago now, he mother left two months ago, Angelica she was, beautiful woman, Blackbeard's daughter, which means, Jadine is a remarkable pirate by blood and by talent,' Jack said looking proudly down at Jadine. Pintel now had his hands on her shoulders, Jadine didn't mind.

'Aye, Captain Jack Sparrow for a father and Blackbeard for her Grandfather… We see Barbossa left, without the damned Monkey!' Ragetti said and on cue, Jack the monkey leapt from the riggings onto Pintel's shoulder then down to Jadine. Jadine laughed and held the monkey in her arms. Jadine had become close to the Jack, him being her best friend on thePearlwas the only reason the monkey hadn't been ridden of.


	15. Bed Time Stories

Later on that evening James and Jadine where sitting in Jadine's cabin talking, with Jack the monkey sitting on a perch in the corner.

'Why do they find Jack irritating? He's a rascal of course but then again so is your father,' James said looking at Jack, Jadine laughed.

'Yeah, I don't see why Barbossa didn't take him when he left,' Jadine said looking at Jack too.

'Who was Barbossa?' James asked.

'I don't really know, all I know is that he left father on an island eight years before father met your mother and father and killed him, the Calypso bought him back from the dead, then he mutinied father again on Tortuga, then he lost the Pearl to grandfather, and joined the royal navy, when running into Jack, a prophesy was made that a one lagged man would kill grandfather so they went in search for the fountain of youth when there the Spaniards destroyed it apart from the fountain, mother put her hand on a poisoned sword that Barbossa had stabbed grandfather with, Jack then lied and saved mother instead of grandfather and then left, that's all I know of him.

Also he was cursed and couldn't die until your father returned the Aztec gold along with mine and then shot Barbossa with the single shot father had. As a matter of fact, Jack the monkey stole one of the pieces of gold then returned it without the blood and now he cant die… look,' Jadine pointed a pistol at Jack pulled the trigger and _Bang!_ But the monkey didn't die. James looked impressed by the information he was given, in three days he'd learnt a lot about his fathers past along with the Pearls.

The next morning Jack went looking for James as he hadn't returned to his cabin.

'Jack,' whispered Elizabeththe next morning before the crew where awoken, Jack crept over to Jadine's cabin door opened it slightly to see, Jadine's head rested in James lap and him lent against the table leg both of the sound asleep still. Jack shut the door and looked at Elizabeth.

'We have a problem love,' Jack said looking as if he bared bad news, Elizabeth looked worried. Jack smiled and then said.

'I think our children… are in love,'


	16. An Awkward Deal

Elizabeth's face lit up, as did Jack's they smiled at each other then entered the room to awake the two, keeping there realisations to themselves. Later on that day when Jadine and James where issued a small break they sat in her cabin.

'Sorry I fell asleep in your cabin last night, you probably wanted to unpack and get use to your new room,' Jadine said eventually after a long and awkward silence. James looked up from his hands.

'It's okay, I didn't mind, it was nice to be with a friend on my first night a pirate. I need to ask you something, you're the best pirate on this ship apart from your father, and I'm the worst, could you help-'

'You become a better pirate and impress Jack, your mother and the rest of the crew? Yes I will,' Jadine interrupted, finishing James's sentence. James smiled. The cabin door flew open.


	17. Spaniard V Pirates

'Children! We are under attack the Spaniards they're chasing us and catching up! Jadine grab your sword love your upfront fighting,! Jack said chucking Jadine's best sword at her, just about catching it Jadine put on her three point hat and turned to James.

'You can't fight yet and I wont have you try until I've trained you slightly,' Jadine said, about to walk out the door to join her father.

'I can fight a little I have been taught by mother,' James picked up a swords and followed Jadine out the door, Jadine didn't have time to argue neither did Elizabeth or Jack.

The Spaniards coming closer and closer James could feel his nerves getting the better of him, he looked at his mother who stood ready to fight, Jadine who was confident stood with her sword, she looked at James she knew he was scared. Jadine smiled at James and grabbed his hand. He looked down at his hand, and then looked at her he smiled. They stood there waiting for several minutes holding hands looking at the ship coming closer and closer.

Finally they where in range.

'Darlin' would you care to do the honours?' Jack said turning round, he noticed James and Jadine holding hands but didn't take it into mind. Jadine smiled.

'Course! _Fire!_' She yelled a few seconds' later cannons where fired at the Spaniards, then minutes later return fire was held. The battle had started.

There were swords clanging, pirates yelling, Spaniards cursing but all James could think about was keeping all his limbs attached. He was fighting a rather average sized Spaniard he had two sword though which made it hard on James, Jadine still nearby had took on five Spaniards all who probably thought Jadine was helpless. But they thought wrong as James put up a fight Jadine was taking out Spaniards left, right and centre.

'You okay James?' Jadine yelled seeing James in a struggle. James quickly turned his head.

'No, not really,' James said with strain in his voice. Jadine bashed two Spaniards head together knocking each out and ran to James. She took his sword flicked it up in the air and bashed the Spaniard with her hand piece of the sword as it fell down. After that James and Jadine worked together to fight. Until Jack shouted to them to follow him they finished of the Spaniard and ran to follow Jack. Jack handed them each a rope from there ship the swung across to the ship next to thePearland stared taking out the gunmen.

After hours of fighting and many Spaniards lost, the Pirated had won; they celebrated that night with Rum and the heading to Tortuga.


	18. Stories

'Hey,' Jadine said entering James cabin smiling. She sat on the desk in the corner. James only looked up and smiled then returned to writing. Jadine walked over to James other desk and spun round the paper he was writing on.

'Oi, I'm writing ere'!' James said, now catching a pirate's talk after speaking to Gibbs'. Jadine pushed the paper back, and sat of the arm of his chair.

'Sorry, I just came into say you did well today,' Jadine said putting her arm round James, he kept writing but Jadine saw a smile appear on his face.

'Thanks, I was really scared though, I've never fought anyone before,' James said finally looking at Jadine.

'Well everyone was scared, obviously not father or Elizabeth or the others but I was! I've never fought Spaniards only men from Tortuga and most of them are drunken scoundrels so it's barely what you'd call a fight,' Jadine said, James rose from his chair and stood in front of Jadine.

'Can you do me a favour?' James asked looking rather sheepish. Jadine stood up and look confused what could she do for him?

'Yeah, depends what though. There's not a lot I can do for you in the middle of the ocean and with very little on the boat,' Jadine said.

'It doesn't involve much, I just was wondering if you'd tell me the stories you've been told, from your father and Gibb's. I loved hearin' the one about Barbossa and don't really want to be alone tonight either, I'm still a bit shaky from earlier… so could you?' James said looking a bit embarrassed about admitting he's scared especially to someone four years younger than himself.

Jadine smiled and nodded, she went to her cabin grabbed her blankets and pillows and returned to James cabin knowing she'd fall asleep in there again. They lay on the floor with cushions surrounding them and blankets on top of them. It was cold night even though they where in the middle of a tropical sea. The two cuddled together for warmth.

'What story do you want me to tell you?' Asked Jadine.

'One about your father, he's done a lot, seen everything hasn't he?' James asked. Jadine thought hard then stood up still wrapped in her blankets.

'Come with me quietly and quickly, the story I am to tell you, I need the box. Come on Jack,' Jadine said Jack who was in the corner of the room hanging from a loose nail swung onto Jadine shoulder she wrapped in a small blanket in her arms. James stood up with a blanket hanging from his arm.

He followed Jadine through the drunken pirates still celebrating the succession from earlier that day and the arrival of Pintel and Ragetti. The ended up in Jacks cabin.


	19. A Chest

'We'll need to be quick I'll get in trouble for being in here without fathers consent. Here it is. Quick back to your cabin,' Jadine picked up a rather large chest from the bottom of a pile of rags that hadn't been touched for years. Jack said Jadine could look at the remains of the chest whenever she wanted as long as he knew but she was to return the chest before he'd notice it was gone.

After they got back to James cabin they sat down on the pillows Jadine placed the chest on the floor and Jack in her lap still wrapped in his blanket. She opened the chest to reveal different items.

'Father always steal a souvenir if you will from any adventure he's been on, like this it's a mermaid tear from the fountain of youth, father said he would never use it for the fountain has been destroyed from those bloody Spaniards and this is feather from cottons parrot before they died. Pick one of these items and I will tell you the story each one hold,' Jadine explained.

Throughout the night James picked up each different item, talking care none broke. His picking included; a peanut, a picture of a key, a toe, a rotten apple and a unloaded pistol. Jadine told the story from each item, by the time she'd finished it was very late at night and everyone out side had settled down.

'I'll take these back, and return here and tell you the story of the Kraken,' Jadine picked up the chest with everything back in its place inside, crept out the cabin to find everyone was asleep in there stations. Once she got to her fathers room she opened the door slightly to find Jack awake at his desk looking at his map.


	20. Betrayed

'Father?' Jadine said pushing the door open a bit more to reveal her face. Jack turned round.

'Yes Jadine, what do you have there?' Jack said standing up to hug her daughter. Jadine looked at his chest and shut the door.

'Oh I was telling James the stories that came with each possession in the chest, I hope that's alright, I would have asked but you where having fun I didn't want to disturb you,' Jadine said putting the chest back under the cloths. Jack merely shrugged his shoulders.

'Jadine, I don't mind about the chest but I need to talk to you, sit,' Jadine sat down with her father, looking curious. 'I need to speak to you about James, it seems you spent an awful lot of time together, it might just be because your both children still and need someone your age to talk to. But Elizabeth and I both think that your love with him or he loves you… do you?' Jack asked awkwardly. Jadine looked down in embarrassment.

'No father, it's your first guess, he needs a friend. He's never been on a ship before or been part of a pirate crew, he fought Spaniards today something I've never done either, we're just sticking together,' Jadine said feeling slightly betrayed her father would presume something of her. She felt angry. She left her father cabin, stormed into James, grabbed her belongings and went back to her cabin, Jack the monkey followed. What her father had said was true, she did love James but how could she face it? She wouldn't, she'd hide it away like she did all her emotions. She lay in her armchair upset, angry and confused. She needed comfort and had no-one to give it her. That what she thought but she realised her only _real_ friend was cuddled up on her shoulder. Jack. He'd always been there when she needed comfort and never left her side. She was his new master or mistress as she know thought. She stroked Jacks fur he screeched quietly slowly falling to sleep, as was she.


	21. Accidental Love

The next day went by slowly and painfully, Jadine avoided James and Jack all day she spent most of her time helping Gibbs' and the rest of the crew sail the Pearl to Tortuga or played with Jack the monkey up in the riggings climbing up the ropes. The next week was like this too, she didn't make eye contact with James, Jack or Elizabeth.

'Land hoi!' Gibb's shouted asTortugacame into sight. Jadine who was in the watch tower with Jack leant over the edge to look closer at the island. As she lent over the edge of the wood, she slipped falling over the edge of the watch tower and falling down.

'Jadine!' Jack shouted running to catch her as she fell. Jadine screaming looked around and saw a rope she attempted to grab it but it was too far away, now being half way from hitting the floor of the ship. James ran with a big piece of cloth shoved a corner to each Elizabeth, Jack and Gibb's the other pirates grabbed the edges. Jadine still falling fell on to the cloth the crew pulled against the cloth flinging her back into the air. Eventually they got her safely onto the deck floor.

'What the hell where you doing?' Jack shouted stomping up to Jadine,Elizabethfollowed behind grabbing Jack shoulder pulling him back.

'Jack it doesn't mater now, she's safe that's all that matters, now come on where close to Tortuga,'Elizabethsaid, Jack stopped stared at Jadine who had a look of shock on her face and walked off without saying a word.

'Are you okay?' James said once Jack was out of earshot. Jadine looked round to James.

'Yes, thank you, if it weren't for your quick thinking I could have died,' Jadine said smiling at James. James just looked at her with an expression on his face that persuaded Jadine to kiss him. So she did. She lent forward and kissed him tenderly for a minute or two. After realising what she'd done, she ran off with Jack who had now perched himself on her shoulder. James stood in his tracks bewildered at what had just happened. But little did neither of them know Jack had been standing in the corner of the deck watching them…


	22. Confrontation

'Jadine?' said Jack, pulling the cabin door open slightly to see if Jadine was inside. She was. She was looking at the maps of the northern sea's she found in her desk drawer, it looked as if she was planning a route somewhere. Jadine looked round at her father standing in the doorway.

She smiled and looked back down at her maps. Jack walked over to Jadine to see what she was doing. But before he could see she snatched the maps and put them aside.

'I'm sorry how I got angry earlier, I should have been more comforting, and you could have died… are you okay?' Jack said with a small look of guilt on his face.

'Yes, I'm fine Jack,' Jadine said still looking down at the markings on her desk. Jack looked confused.

'You called me Jack?' Jack said eventually. Jadine looked up at Jack.

'Yes, so? Oh sorry Captain Jack,'

'No wait, why aren't you clling me father?' Jack asked puzzled.

'When did a name bother the great Jack?' Jadine said with such attitude that Jack backed away slightly. Jack didn't say anything; he just walked out the room.

Jack had a plan at first to use Jadine's skills for his own use, but as time went by he forgot those plans and had fun with his daughter, when she almost died he didn't know how to react, he almost lost the only family he had, the only child he was ever to have. And now that child didn't call him father anymore.

Jadine on the other hand, felt she had a good enough reason to not call Jack father. When she nearly died he reacted as if he's rathered her dead. He presumed something of her, and confronted her about it after asking someone else first. And she knew of his plan to use her skill for his own use. She thought her father different of what she used to. And nothing could change that now.


	23. Tortuga Shopping

Once atTortuga, Jack decided he'd try to win back his daughter, he went round the island looking for the perfect gift to give her. He didn't know too much about his daughter as he thought, what would she like? Only one person aboard thePearlknew… James.

'James, how are you lad… we haven't spoke properly,' Jack said as he found James he put his arm round James walking with him. James who knew what Jack was like from the stories he was told by Jadine and Elizabeth, knew Jack needed help.

'What d'you wants Jack?' James said.

'Well… I need to get Jadine back. You know more about what she likes than me… so your gonna help to find what I should give her to say sorry,' Jack said forcing James through a crowd of people.

They spent a good half of the day looking for what Jadine would like, but they couldn't find anything. Eventually they gave up and headed back to thePearl.

Gibb's and the rest of thePearlcrew including Jadine had stocked up of rum and food. Jadine had spent her time going roundTortugatrying to find James with Jack. Once she saw James with Jack she immediately walked away. She bumped into another girl about her age.


	24. Cassey

'Whoa, watch it!' The girl said turning round. She had blonde curly hair and dark, dark green eyes. Her lips where very red almost as if they where bleeding. She was wearing a black jacket and green trousers. 'Oh, sorry there love. Im Cassey,' Casey held her hand out for Jadine to shake.

'I'm Jadine, nice to meet ya. So Cassey do you live here?' Jadine said shaking Cassey's hand.

'No my fathers stopped here for the week, we leave in two days, I suppose your leaving soon too?' Cassey said now leading Jadine to a clear table in the corner of the bar.

'Yeah, we leave in two days as well. I'm travelling with my… with Jack. Captain Jack Sparrow…' Jadine said sitting down. Cassey stared at Jadine for a moment.

'You're sailing with Jack Sparrow-'

'-Captain, he hates being called Jack Sparrow-'

'-Sorry Captain Jack Sparrow… on the BlackPearl?" Cassey said bewildered. Jadine just nodded.

"Wow... How did you end up on the ship? Where you kidnapped? Or are you a stowaway?" Cassey said suddenly intrigued in their conversation.


	25. Spanish Eye

After Jadine explained her life to Cassey. Jadine asked about her.

'Well I'm travelling with my Pirate father, Captain Noches de paz, mother who's from here Scarlett, older brother Joshua and younger sister Matilda. Father holds a power to make the seas peaceful at night, but only at night. That's what his name means Peaceful Night's. Here's Joshua now,' Cassey said as a young man with black floppy hair, and miraculous blue eyes came walking toward them.

'Cassey, I've been looking for you. Father says we are to return to the ship by sundown so we can sail a good measure of the ocean at night. Who's she?' Joshua said suddenly noticing Jadine. Cassey looked annoyingly at her brother.

'This is Jadine SparrowTeach, she's Captain Jack Sparrow's daughter,' Cassey said pulling a weird face at Joshua. Joshua winked at Cassey.

'Well Jadine… would you like to meet our family?' Joshua said with a devious tone in his voice. Jadine looked unsure.

'We'll take you to meet them and then walk you to thePearl, just a warning our sister Matilda… she's mad. Don't let her out your sight because as soon as she's out of it… well. You might not see anything again,' Joshua said. Jadine nodded and followed them to there father's ship. Keeping a close eye out for Jack or James. Then she realised something.

'One minute… Jack!' Jadine shouted and then carried on walking. Cassey and Joshua looked at each other then carried on walking. Little did they know, Jadine had thought ahead realising it might be a trap, so she called Jack the Monkey who was now hiding in her jacket unnoticed and very quietly. Clinging on to Jadine's wrist.

'Here we are, after you,' Joshua said letting Jadine step onto the _Spanish Eye. _She took in her surrounding looking for quick exits, hideaways and anything worth value. She found one quick exit, one that could connect to the Pearl, hands down.


	26. Gone Away

'Ahh. Children…who is this?' A very muscular man wearing green and blue came walking up to them. Followed by a woman with brownish read hair and a bloody red dress with several rips in it and a small girl with short brown hair and wide eyes carrying what was left of a stuffed bear. Jadine didn't make eye contact with her.

'I'm Jadine,' Jadine said looking at Captain Noches de Paz.

'Jadine Sparrow father,' Joshua said looking at her father as she did at her brother. Captain Noches de Paz returned the look. Jadine was starting to think climbing aboard the ship wasn't a good idea. She wished her father was with her.

'Yes. Jadine Sparrow… umm, do you have a cabin I could look at my foot in, I think I hurt it climbing onto your fine ship,' Jadine said thinking on her feet.

'Cassey will take you to her cabin,' Captain Noches gestured at Cassey to take Jadine. Cassey nodded and lead Jadine to her cabin once they where in Cassey shut the door.

'Quickly, you must leave now! Fathers going to kidnap you! Out the window and swim as far away from here as possible,' Cassey said in a whisper, grabbing Jadine's arm and pulling her to the windows.

'No, I knew what would happen. So bought Jack…' Jadine pulled up her sleeve Jack quietly came off her arm and sat on the table. Casey looked at her bewildered. Jadine pulled a piece of paper from the floor and a pen from the desk. She started writing.

_Dear Captain Jack Sparrow,_

_I have been kidnapped by Captain Noches de Paz; I am aboard the 'Spanish Eye'. Jack will show you the way to me, he carries a blue jewel with him I carry the other. I know you know of the Jewel communication. It will lead you too me. If you don't find me… I'm sorry. If you do find me, bring as many as possible. Noches looks like he's not one to go down easy. He has three children one of which is mad. Don't let her out your sight once she's seen you, his wife Scarlett… she may sound familiar. She carries a knife with her. Good luck Father, I hope to see you, Elizabeth and James soon._

_All my love,_

_J._

She rolled up the paper and tied it to Jack.

'Jack, go to thePearldon't loose this paper. Give it to James, Elizabeth or Jack. Give them the Jewel too,' Jadine said hugging her best friend and placing him out the window. Jack nodded and ran into the darkness.

'Jadine… I will not let you stay on this ship. You must go too… please!" Cassey begged looking at the door.

'No, if I leave he will come after me. If he catches me leaving he will kill me. I'm better off here, if I learn about the enemy the better chance I have defeating him. I'll need your help though. Don't let Matilda near me; act as a spy for me. And if thePearlcomes into view tell me a soon as you can. And please, please! Make sure I will be safe,' Jadine said. Cassey nodded. They left the cabin to find themselves out at sea. They hadn't noticed they'd left because of the calm water.

'Your mine now,' Noches sniggered.


	27. Receiver

Meanwhile Jack had managed to sneak off the Spanish Eye and onto land. He searched the island for Jack and had no luck, he headed for the Pearl.

'Jack, where's Jadine?' James said once Jack had boarded the ship. Jack pulled out the paper and gave it James.

'For Jack?' James said, Jack screeched and ran to the cabin. James followed with the paper rolled up in his hand still.

'Jack? Jack the monkey… well he gave me this it's written in Jadine's writing. But she's not aboard the ship,' James said handing Jack the paper. Jack opened it as he read it his face went into shock.

'What is it?' James asked. Jack looked at him horrified.

'They've took Jadine. She aboard… GetElizabeth… Now!' Jack said. Rereading the letter. James entered seconds later with Elizabeth. Jack merely handed her the letter. She read it, and read it again.

'Jack? Shall I get the jewel?'Elizabethsaid. Jack nodded,Elizabeth ran out the room.

'Jack, where's the jewel?' Jack said looking at the monkey who was holding the jewel. Jack tried to take it. Jack ran off.

'He won't give it you; Jadine trained him not to give that jewel to anyone but her,' James entered the room again holding a small red jewel in her hand. It looked the same as the one Jack was holding, but his was blue.

'Who else but Jadine can control the monkey?' Jack said toElizabeth. 'And who did I see today inTortugabar?' Jack smiled. They ran off the ship and toward Tortugabar.


End file.
